Household or kitchen appliances comprising a door with an electrical component are known in prior art. In order to power said electrical component, cable connections are used for providing electrical power from a power supply included in the base body or chassis of the household appliance to the electrical component included in the door. A big disadvantage of cable connections is that the door cannot be disassembled for a cleaning purpose and assembling/disassembling of such door is complicated due to cable connection. Furthermore, during door opening and closing cycle, the cable connections could be broken leading to a loss of power and/or data connection between the door and body.
German Patent Application DE 10 2007 015 237 A1 discloses a household appliance comprising an electrical contact unit for enabling an electrical connection between a supply unit included in the base body/chassis of the household appliance and lighting means included in the oven door.